Talk:Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- This page is way too wide now and doesn't fit on my screen properly, which is quite annoying. Is there any way to get it back to the old width without removing any of the content? Christophee (talk) 12:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea, sorry. Mine fits fine, without sounding selfish. I don't know how to change it or if it I could tell if a change had been made. Sorry again. GutripperSpeak 13:04, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, fair enough. It just looks so awful on my screen now. The top bit fits fine, then the "Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki" bit down to the end of the two templates doesn't fit at all, but the category downwards fits fine again. It just looks like a complete mess on my screen. Oh well. ::On an unrelated note, I'm thinking maybe we should do away with the default headings completely and redesign the whole page to look as good as some of the more established wikis. It probably wouldn't be easy and there's no rush at all, but other wikis have much better looking main pages than we do and it would be great to look as good as them. Christophee (talk) 13:21, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Your probably right on both points, but TG's the one who usually takes care of the wiki setup, and I've got no idea. He's not been around, only consenting to come and unprotect the Did You Know Template once I emailed him. If you want to, you could email him to ask, but I've got no idea. He'd do it, I'm sure. GutripperSpeak 13:24, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to bother him while he's preparing for exams. I'll ask him when he comes back. As I said, there's really no rush. Christophee (talk) 13:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, well I've got nothing to do for 4 days, so I'll have a crack at it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good luck. I'd probably mess everything up if I tried it. Christophee (talk) 02:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't it time for another update to the Featured content, did you know and poll today? 'Helloher (talk) 08:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll update the Did you know template later on this weekend. I'm going soon so I can't do it right now. Christophee (talk) 08:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Right. Helloher (talk) 08:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Featured Content This is severely becoming a chore for me, and I am offering this job to someone - anyone - who wants it, as long as they continue to update it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'll take the job if nobody else is interested. Then I can just do all the features together. Christophee (talk) 15:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll do it, I just haven't got YT access ATM. I might need a bit of prompting if I forget. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll let you both sort it out, just as long as I no longer have to do it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks like the job is yours, Helloher. Christophee (talk) 01:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) One question though, how do I upload a video? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Add the video, and you should get a red link. Click it, paste the URL in, and hit save. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC)